


(I Can't) Function Without You

by tropivs



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, adorable babbling jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropivs/pseuds/tropivs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his thoughts drift away for a few moments, wondering if this would have happened if Peggy had stayed in New York.  No, he said to himself firmly, I am – the SSR is more than capable of functioning without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Can't) Function Without You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years since I last wrote anything Cartson related, and after the scene between them in 2x01 I simply had to fic them again. So, here you go. Enjoy!! (I'm complete trash)

Jack sighed, stretching his arms out in front of himself and cracking his knuckles. He had been stuck in the same spot at his desk for nearing five hours now, going over and over the case reports on Dottie. Needless to say, he hadn’t made much progress. There again, it wasn’t like there was much he could do about her anymore, but his questions still remained. He let his thoughts drift away for a few moments, wondering if this would have happened if Peggy had stayed in New York. _No,_ he said to himself firmly, _I am – the SSR is more than capable of functioning without her._

“Uh, Chief?” He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his office door, followed by one of his newer agents extending a file towards him. “You might want to take a look at this. It was just dropped off from the lab.” 

With a nonchalant grunt Jack got to his feet and retrieved the file from the young agent. He remained in the doorway for a few minutes, idly flipping through the contents of the file. After deciding he had read enough, he snapped the folder closed. Slowly he raised his head to make eye contact with the agent who had delivered it to him. 

“Don’t you have work to be doing? Or have all our cases been solved already?” 

“Oh right – uh s-sorry, chief.” Babbled the agent, “I’ll uh – “ 

“Wait a minute,” Jack began, turning briefly to toss the folder onto his desk. “Get LA on the phone, tell them I’ve got something for them.” With a nod the younger man headed back out into the bullpen. “And tell them I’ll be delivering it myself.” 

\---

“Chief Thompson! What’re you doing here?” Exclaimed Rose, in a slightly over-enthusiastic tone.

“Express delivery from New York.” He spoke calmly, lifting the file in his hand. 

“Oh of course, this way.” She got to her feet and started walking towards a room full of filing cabinets, gesturing for him to follow. “R to S” She turned to look at him and nodded once, turning the handle. The cabinets split, revealing the white tiled staircase. 

Rose smiled, “Everything’s upstairs on your right.” 

Nodding in thanks, Jack began to ascend up the stairs, taking the time to observe his surroundings. The LA offices were definitely brighter, that was for sure. He navigated his way through the arrangement of desks, finding the place unsurprisingly empty. Pausing once he approached the door with the words Chief Sousa printed on the frosted glass, he tucked the file under his arm and tapped on the door. After a few seconds he could hear a chair being pushed backwards, followed by the sound of an aluminum crutch contacting with the floor. The door swung open and Jack was face to face with a rather exhausted looking Daniel Sousa. 

“Thompson” Daniel acknowledged, shaking Jack’s hand. “I was told you have a file regarding our current case?” 

“It’s all here.” He extended the folder towards the other man, before crossing his arms over his chest. “Mostly reports from the scientists, but it seemed relevant to what’s going on here. I heard you were needing all the help you could get.”

“Thanks.” Daniel responded, flipping through the pages of information. “But surely you didn’t come across the country just to give me this.” 

“Uh - I’ve also got something Carter requested, she here?” There was a slight hesitation laced in his voice. 

“No she’s not.” Making his way back to his desk, Daniel began to write something down on the back of a cream coloured card. “I believe I saw Mr. Jarvis collect her about an hour ago” He handed Jack the card with a pleasant smile. “There’s the address.” 

\---

Jack made his way back outside, walking down the street in search of transport. Loosening his tie slightly he sighed, the dry heat was absolutely insufferable. He’d take the cool dampness of New York over this any day, but he’d have to put up with it for now, he was here for a reason after all. Once finally hailing a cab and repeating the address to the driver, Jack slouched back in his seat and slowly massaged his temples, allowing his eyelids to shut. Before he knew it the car was slowing to a halt. Paying the driver he disembarked the vehicle, heading to the front door of the elegant mansion. He was certain he’d make a fool of himself, he could feel it. 

“Ah Agent Thompson” Greeted Jarvis, grinning politely. “I assume you’re looking for Miss Carter?”

“Certainly am.” Responded Jack.

“Well, please come in,” The Englishman stepped to the side, “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, Miss Carter is the garden.” 

Shifting his weight around and digging his hands into his pockets, Jack allowed his head to drop. He’d made his way across the entire country like Sousa had said, and for what? To tell Peggy he was wrong, that he in fact couldn’t function without her? He shook his head and chuckled at his own thoughts. But it was true, _the SSR needs you –_

“I need you.” 

“What was that Chief Thompson?” The brunette was standing in front of him now, arms crossed with an eyebrow quirked. 

“Uh, how much of that d-did you hear?” Stuttered a flustered Jack. Great, as if this could get any more embarrassing.

“Just you saying you needed me…” Peggy paused, furrowing her brows. “Did something happen back in New York?” 

“No-no, it’s just.” He took a deep breath. “I was wrong, what I said before you left – about the SSR being able to function without you.”

“Yes?” She coaxed him on. 

“Well, that might be true but uh… I can’t.” 

Peggy smirked “You can’t what, Chief Thompson? I don’t believe I understand what you’re saying.” 

Jack let out a huff, taking a stride towards her. “I’m saying _I_ can’t function without you. I made a mistake sending you out here.” 

“Is that so?” She smiled softly, studying his face carefully. 

“Of course it is. I realized I take you for granted when you’re there, and that I really do need you.” He declared, his voice steady and certain. “Will you come back? At least once the case is solved?”

“Of course I will.” She muttered, closing the space between them.


End file.
